<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Days by Jayfur08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476624">Hospital Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08'>Jayfur08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Of Six [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, All the TWs for it, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anne isn't okay, Anxiety, Araleyn content go brrr, Asphyxiation, Broken Bones, Choking, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F in the chat for all of them, F/F, F/M, Fuck Kitty's grandma, Gay, Help, Henry - Freeform, Henry is mentioned, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Surgeries, It's almost 2 AM and I forgot what this fic was about, JUST, Kitty tells them about her assault, Kitty’s grandma is shit, Light and more implied, Mean Doctor, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, SO, Surgery, anyway, fuck him, gay idiots, internal bleeding, none of them are, suffocating, that thing, uhh, uhhhh, yeah - Freeform, yeah that's about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They obviously have to stay at the hospital because injuries</p><p>Some stuff happens</p><p>Clevemour and Parrward get together because yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Of Six [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear the fic is better written than the summary and tags and everything else but like I uploaded this late so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all successfully gotten their surgeries and medical attention, but they had to stay in the hospital for a while.</p><p>They also learned that they had really good insurance, whatever that was.</p><p>They convinced the hospital to let them stay in the same room after Kitty started crying when one of them grabbed her arm to lead her to her room, Anne fell trying to pull Kitty back to the room, Anna and Jane started yelling at them, and Catherine held Cathy back from punching the doctor who grabbed Kitty.</p><p>It was around 9:00 PM, none of them could sleep. Anne was shifting in her bed and complaining about not getting any more meds.</p><p>”I'm in pain,” Anne said, on the hospital bed, ”I need more pain meds. Catherine-”</p><p>”You've already had plenty,” Catherine rubbed her head, ”I'm sorry, conejita.”</p><p>”Catalinaaa!” Anne whined.</p><p>”Aww, how sweet,” Anna cooed from the other room, ”You two are already acting like you're married.”</p><p>”Oh, go kiss Jane,” Anne shot her a look.</p><p>Anna blushed and looked down. Jane also blushed and looked down. Kitty and Cathy just laughed.</p><p>”Now,” Anne turned and looked at Catherine, ”Baaabe!”</p><p>”What do you propose I do, Annie?” Catherine asked, leaning on the side of own her hospital bed.</p><p>”Get me more meds.”</p><p>”Anne, no.” Catherine grabbed her hand, ”I love you, but no.”</p><p>Anne pouted, ”Can you at least do something to distract me?”</p><p>”Like what?” Catherine smiled at her.</p><p>”Hmm...” Anne paused for a moment then grinned, ”Sing to me!”</p><p>”You can sing?” Anna asked with a smirk from behind them.</p><p>”She used to sing my insomniac ass to sleep every night!” Anne explained, ”It was always really soothing.”</p><p>”Aww!” Kitty looked at them, ”That's so sweet!”</p><p>”Do you really want me to sing?” Catherine asked, looking at Anne.</p><p>Anne nodded, ”Please?”</p><p>”Yeah, Mom,” Cathy joked from behind her, ”Please?”</p><p>Catherine sighed and shot Cathy a look. She stood up and walked over to Anne's bed, sitting down and wrapping her arms around Anne, pulling the blanket over them.</p><p>Anne snuggled against her and looked up, waiting for the song.</p><p>Catherine cleared her throat and paused before deciding what song to sing. She finally decided and began to sing, softly.</p><p>”Hey chica, no me atrapes mirando. Oh chico, te pillo mirando. ¿Que piensas de mi? ¿Piensas en mi? </p><p>Tienes ese nuevo estilo. Llevas esa sonrisa perfecta. Te llevaré a una cita ¿Estás libre el sábado? </p><p>Y yo-yo-creo que me gustas.<br/>(Me gustas me gustas)<br/>Y yo-yo-yo espero que tú también lo hagas.<br/>(Tú también, me gustas.)”</p><p>She stopped, hearing soft snoring. She looked down and saw Anne had fallen asleep. She smiled and pulled her closer, deciding not to move. Catherine didn't want to risk waking Anne.</p><p>”Awww,” Jane whispered from the other side of the room, ”Did she fall asleep?”</p><p>Catherine nodded, knowing she wasn't a heavy sleeper and could wake up at any moment.</p><p>Everyone else seemed to get the memo and stayed quiet, Katherine and Cathy whispering while Jane and Anna asked each other about their injuries.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>When Anne woke up, Catherine was arguing with one of the doctors. After a few seconds of realizing what it was about, she shot up, eyes wide in panic and fear.</p><p>”You cannot separate us!” Catherine yelled, ”We didn't even do anything against the rules!”</p><p>”You two cannot share a bed!” The doctor argued, ”You were pushing it just by the six of you sharing a room.”</p><p>”Hey, hey!” Anne rubbed her eyes, ”I-I'm up, what's going on?!”</p><p>”Nothing,” Catherine kissed her forehead, ”Go back to sleep, conejita.”</p><p>”What? No-” Anne blinked, ”A-Are they gonna make us all go to different rooms?”</p><p>”No,” Catherine glared at the doctor, not missing the way his face wrinkled in disgust when she kissed Anne, ”I just have to go back to my bed.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, ”No, you are going to different roo-”</p><p>”Do you want Kitty to start crying again?!” Anna demanded, gesturing to a whimpering Kat, holding Cathy's hand and giving them puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>”I will punch anyone who touches her, I swear,” Cathy threatened, ”And Catherine won't hold me back this time.”</p><p>”It's true, I won't,” Catherine said, dead-pan, causing a couple giggles.</p><p>”Look,” Jane stepped closer to him, ”I know the rules, you guys listed the rules. You never said that we couldn't share beds. So back off.”</p><p>Anna grinned, ”Tell him, Janey!”</p><p>Kitty smiled and giggled a little, whispering, ”I’ve never seen Jane look mad like this before.”</p><p>”She’s snapped,” Cathy noted, ”But never looked so downright pissed.”</p><p>Another doctor walked in, a girl whose nametag said, ’Dr. Reena’.</p><p>”What's going on?” She asked.</p><p>”They broke a rule!” The other doctor argued.</p><p>”What?” She looked at them, ”What rule?”</p><p>”They're in the same bed,” He glared at them.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head, ”We have talked about this. I'm sorry for him. Come on, let's go.”</p><p>He shot them one last glare and stormed away, following the other doctor.</p><p>”What an asshole,” Anna muttered.</p><p>”Yeah!” Kitty whined, ”Trying to make us separate just being Catherine and Anne were sharing a bed.”</p><p>”It wasn't even a rule!” Jane walked back to the bed, ”I mean, geez, what a jerk.”</p><p>”You were pissed,” Cathy commented, ”Like, you seemed genuinely angry.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Catherine laughed a little, ”Hey, Anne, do you want me to go back to my bed or- Anne!”</p><p>She only then noticed that Anne had been covering her face and quietly sobbing. The others obviously noticed too, she was guessing by the way that everyone jumped up and ran over, Anna shutting the door and closing the blinds.</p><p>”Hey, hey, Annie,” Kitty crouched by her, ”It's okay, it's okay.”</p><p>”I-I'm sorry,” She whispered, eyes screwed, ”I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-”</p><p>”You have nothing to apologize for!” Jane reassured, ”Henry isn't here, no one is going to do anything to you. It's okay.”</p><p>Anne opened her mouth but only a sob came out.</p><p>”Just breathe for now,” Catherine ran a hand through her hair, ”just breathe for me, okay?”</p><p>After a few minutes, Anne finally calmed down. She wiped her eyes and whispered, ” ’m sorry...”</p><p>”You still have nothing to apologize for and you did nothing wrong,” Cathy looked at her, ”It's okay.”</p><p>Anne shrugged, ”T-Thank you... I just panicked when he st- he started yelling. I don't wanna be taken away from you again.”</p><p>”Don't worry,” Anna grinned, ”We won't let that happen.”</p><p>Anne snorted, ”I know, I thought Janey was going to snap someone's neck.”</p><p>”I wasn't that mad!”</p><p>”Oh, you so were!”</p><p>”I wasn't yelling or anything!”</p><p>”That's part of it, being quiet is scary! It's like, ’Look, I'm so calm, I'm not yelling. I also might be planning a million ways to kill you.’”</p><p>”I was not!”</p><p>”Oh, really?”</p><p>”I was mad, bu-”</p><p>”You were so mad.”</p><p>”It was fascinating to see!”</p><p>”Kinda comforting, tbh.”</p><p>”Did...”</p><p>”Did you just say ’tbh’ out loud, Anne? Really?”</p><p>”Yeah, stfu.”</p><p>”I'm breaking up with you.”</p><p>”LINA NOO!”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>It had been a few hours, they were all talking. Catherine had gone back to her bed, after Anne insisting she was fine.</p><p>Anne was tapping her finger on the desk and happily bouncing along as the doctor from before, Dr. Reena, walked in, shutting the door and closing the blinds.</p><p>”Um,” Kitty looked at her, ”Is something wrong?”</p><p>”We noticed something in the charts,” She looked at Anne, who felt her skin prickle, ”And I wanted to ask you about it. Do you want to speak about it privately?”</p><p>Anne glanced at Catherine, silently begging she came back to the bed, which she did, and shook her head. She could guess what it was about. She wasn't an idiot.</p><p>”Okay,” Dr. Reese pulled out a chart and looked at her, her face sympathetic, ”Did you have sexual intercourse before the attack?”</p><p>Anne grabbed Catherine's hand the second she sat down. The others were quiet, looking at her.</p><p>Anne shook her head, pressing herself against Catherine as she wrapped her arms around Anne.</p><p>”Ms. Bol-”</p><p>”Anne is fine.”</p><p>”... Anne,” Dr. Reesa began, ”Did you get raped?”</p><p>Anne swallowed and nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the blanket.</p><p>”I'm going to ask some questions,” Dr. Reesa's voice was soft and patient, ”I don't want you to feel pressured to answer.”</p><p>Anne stayed quiet, squeezing Catherine's hand tighter.</p><p>”Was it a male?”</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>”Were you punctured vaginally?”</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>”Were you punctured anally?”</p><p>Anne gave another shaky nod, her body burning with shame.</p><p>”Were you punctured orally?”</p><p>She nodded again, pressing herself further against Catherine.</p><p>”Do you know who it was?”</p><p>Anne paused. She did, but he was dead. There was no point in telling her. So, she looked up at her, eyes filled with tears.</p><p>”It doesn't matter.”</p><p>”Anne,” Dr. Reesa set the chart down, ”Do you want to do a rape ki-”</p><p>”No!” Anne yelled, panicked, ”No.”</p><p>”Okay,” She nodded, ”Do you want to make a report on it?”</p><p>Anne shook her head, ”Trust me, it doesn't matter.”</p><p>”Okay,” Dr. Reesa offered a small nod and turned, ”I'll tell the others not to bother you six for a while. If you need anything, ask for Dr. Reesa.”</p><p>She walked out.</p><p>Anne clung to Catherine, burying her face in her chest, sobbing.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>True to Dr. Reesa's words, they were left alone. Catherine had sung to Anne for a bit and Anne eventually fell asleep. The others began to talk.</p><p>”We should do something,” Kitty suggested, ”To help her.”</p><p>”All we can do is give her time and be there for her,” Jane looked at her, ”We can show her we love and support her and that's it.”</p><p>”I guess...” Kitty sighed, ”I just- I get it and I want to hel-”</p><p>”You get it?” Anna looked at her, eyes wide.</p><p>Kitty blinked and realized what she said, ”Oh, I-I mean- You know, He-Henry and beheadings and all.”</p><p>They all looked at her for a second and she sighed.</p><p>”Promise you won't be mad?” Kitty whispered.</p><p>”Of course, not,” Cathy gave a patient smile, ”We'd never be mad at you for something like that.”</p><p>”I-I was 13,” She explained, looking down, ”My music teacher just-just wouldn't leave me alone. I thought if I just... Gave it to him once he would back off. He didn't. And then my Grandma found out. She was upset at me for losing my virginity. So, I, of course, had to be punished more than fucking Mannox.” Her voice was drenched with bitter sarcasm at that last sentence.</p><p>”Oh, God, Kitty...” Jane looked at her.</p><p>”Then, I was 14,” Kitty wiped her eyes, ”There was this guy, he was working for my Grandma or something. He told me that he loved me, and he would marry me one day. He didn't. Turned out, I was just one of his many teenagers. Then, it was just Henry and Thomas Culpeper. He was shitty.”</p><p>”Kitty, I'm so sorry,” Cathy grabbed her hand, ”You didn't deserve that. No one does.”</p><p>”I know,” Kitty gave them a soft smile, ”That's why I wanna help Anne.”</p><p>”We will.” Anna looked over at Catherine and Anne, who were curled up together, ”I promise.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>“Hey, Jane, wanna help me get everyone a drink?” Anna asked, at some point, ”Or, well... Me an energy drink. Unless everyone else wants on?”</p><p>“I'll take a coffee!” Cathy leaned forward.</p><p>“I'll have a pink lemonade,” Kitty smiled.</p><p>“Can I have one of those, like, sour green apple drinks?” Anne asked, ”If they have them.”</p><p>“Pineapple juice, please,” Catherine nodded.</p><p>“Alright,” Jane smiled and followed Anna out.</p><p>Anna took a deep breath and looked around. <em>Okay,</em> She reminded herself, <em>Jane is the sweetest person in the world! She won't be mean to you.</em></p><p>But her insecurities remained. What if Jane didn't like her back? What if she told everyone else? What if she thought Anna was ugly? What if she stopped talking to her? Wh-</p><p>“Anna, dear, are you okay?” Jane asked, grabbing her hand, ”You look ill or upset. Is it your head?”</p><p>“Uh-” Anna nodded, “Yeah. Just a small headache.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Jane gave a small smile, ”I can order the drinks if you need to sit down?”</p><p>“No, no, I'm fine,” Anna assured, ”You don't have to worry about me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jane looked at her.</p><p>“I'm sure,” Anna reassured, wondering if she should tell her after all.</p><p>“Alright,” Jane still looked concerned, but let it go.</p><p>They went down and ordered the drinks from the little Hospital snack room and they both sat down, waiting.</p><p>“I have something to tell you-” They both said at the same time before pausing.</p><p>“Oh-” Anna blinked.</p><p>“You go first,” Jane offered.</p><p>“Okay, well...” Anna took a deep breath and looked down, deciding to get it all out on one breath, ”I like you a lot, Jane, like, romantically, but if you don't like me, it's fine, I won't be upset or anything and we can just pretend this never happened, I get it you don't n-”</p><p>“I like you too!” Jane grabbed her hand, grinning, ”Th-That's what I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>“Really?” Anna smiled, ”So... You like me?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jane assured, ”A-A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone else.”</p><p>“So...” Anna looked down, ”Are we, like, dating now?”</p><p>“I believe so,” Jane gave a nervous smile, ”If you want us to.”</p><p>“I really do,” Anna grinned, ”I love you, Jane.”</p><p>“I love you, Anna.” Jane leaned closer, ”I really do.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>It was the next day, Anne was back to her bubbly self, at least mostly. She would pause and look at the door whenever anyone walked past, then go back to whatever she was saying.</p><p>The others were concerned but what was there to say? They just had to support her the best they could.</p><p>”Man,” Anne took a spoon of pudding, ”Whatever new pain medication they put me on is working!”</p><p>”You feel better?” Kitty asked with a grin.</p><p>”I feel great!” Anne flopped on her back, a dumb grin on her face.</p><p>”I'm glad,” Cathy rolled her eyes, ”I think it might be too strong though.”</p><p>”You're too strong,” Anne stuck her tongue out.</p><p>”I'm gonna go talk to them about the dosage,” Catherine sighed and walked out, ignoring Anne's whiny protests.</p><p>A few minutes of peace and quiet went by before Anne giggled, ”I have a secreeeett...”</p><p>”Oh, really?” Anna leaned on the edge of her bed and looked at Anne, ”You do?”</p><p>”I have a lotta secrets,” Anne paused for a second, ”I don't like all of them. They're usually bad secrets. But aren't secrets secret for a reason? Because they're bad?”</p><p>Okay, that was a little concerning.</p><p>”Are you gonna tell us one of your secrets?” Cathy asked, hesitantly.</p><p>”Sure,” Anne stared up at the ceiling, ”Catherine is like... Really pretty. I mean it. I wanna date her.”</p><p>”She's already dating someone,” Jane told her.</p><p>”Awww...” Anne whined, ”But I wanna date her! She probably doesn't wanna date me though.”</p><p>”I'm sure if you ask her,” Anna smirked and looked at the others, ”She'll date you.”</p><p>”Wow, you're so smart...” Anne breathed, ”I'll do that.”</p><p>”I can't wait for that,” Kitty giggled.</p><p>”Okay,” Catherine walked in, ”Anne, I got Dr. Reesa.”</p><p>”Catherine!” Anne shot up, ”Are you dating anyone?!”</p><p>”I-” Catherine looked at the other Queens, who were giggling now, ”Yes, Anne, I am dating someone.”</p><p>”Wh-” Anne pouted, ”But, Lina! I wanna date you!”</p><p>Catherine smiled and crouched down by the bed, ”Oh, really?”</p><p>”Yeah!” Anne looked at her, ”Can we date?”</p><p>”Sure,” Catherine nodded, ”I'll date you.”</p><p>”Yay!” Anne cheered before flopping on her back again, ”You're so pretty.”</p><p>Dr. Reesa laughed a little, ”Okay, I see your point. Here, let me lower the dosage some.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”Ugh!” Kitty groaned, ”Fuck Henry. I want to steal his KNEECAPS!”</p><p>”Yeah,” Anne nodded in agreement, ”I mean, always. He's shit. But why exactly this time?”</p><p>”My leg is broken!” Kitty glared at her legs, ”And walking is haarrddd!”</p><p>”You have crutches, dear,” Jane reminded, softly.</p><p>”They're so hard to use!” Kitty pouted and looked at them, ”Can-”</p><p>”You can't have a wheelchair,” Anna looked at her, ”They already said no.”</p><p>Kitty huffed and laid back, ”Fiiine...”</p><p>”I'm down to steal Henry's kneecaps,” Cathy nodded, ”My arm is broken and it is going to be so hard to do things. Like, write. And get coffee. And move. Ugh.”</p><p>”I know,” Anne groaned, ”They said that I should be off of like... Everything for a while. I'm lucky my left arm is almost done healing. Ish. My right arm is gonna be in this bag thing for like a year.”</p><p>”Sling,” Catherine looked at her, ”And it's only for a few months, Bo. You'll be fine.”</p><p>”Hmph,” Anne pouted, ”This sucks.”</p><p>”I'm supposed to not do anything for a while,” Jane added, ”And neither is Catherine or Anna.”</p><p>”We all get beat to shit,” Anna looked at them, ”So, yeah. Fuck Henry.”</p><p>”Fuck him!” Anne nodded in agreement, ”He is my least favorite person. My Dad being a close second, of course.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Kitty glared down, ”Henry's shit.”</p><p>”Got what he deserved,” Anna agreed.</p><p>”Nah,” Anne sighed and rolled on her back, ”He died in like a second. I mean, his neck got slit so I guess he kinda died like me and Kitty. But it was way too quick.”</p><p>”He should've gotten tortured,” Catherine leaned on her hand, ”I mean, put all of us through at least months of torture and crappiness.”</p><p>”My self-esteem is dead because of him,” Anna leaned back.</p><p>”Hey, me too!” Jane held out her hand for a high-five, which Anna quickly gave.</p><p>”Being treated like a nuisance sucks,” Catherine huffed, ”And, of course, the internalized homophobia.”</p><p>”Mood,” Cathy nodded, ”Glad he dropped dead with me.”</p><p>”Sexual assault ain't it,” Anne piped in, ”And the beheading.”</p><p>”I agree,” Kitty looked at her, ”On all fronts.”</p><p>”Are you two okay?” Jane asked.</p><p>”What are you talking about?!” Anne protested, ”You guys said stuff, too!”</p><p>Anna looked at them, ”Yeah, b-”</p><p>”You guys have shitty self-esteems and internalized homophobias!” Kitty argued, ”We didn't say anything worse than that.”</p><p>”Yeah, we're sharing things that we can relate to,” Anne rolled her eyes, ”It isn't getting turned into a therapy session!”</p><p>”Maybe it should,” Cathy narrowed her eyes at them.</p><p>Kitty and Anne shot her a glare before they all laughed.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”Lina!” Anne groaned, ”Tell them to get me back on the old meds!”</p><p>”Anne,” Catherine looked at her, ”They were way too strong. Besides, we're all taking a break from them today-”</p><p>”But Linaaa!!”</p><p>”I agree with her, actually,” Kitty nodded, ”I want to die right now.”</p><p>”My head is going to explode,” Anna looked at them, ”I want more meds.”</p><p>”Anna,” Jane looked at her, ”No.”</p><p>”Ugh!” Anna laid on her back.</p><p>”My arm hurts!” Anne groaned, ”Both of them! And my legs! And my head! And my torso and spleen and all the organs!”</p><p>”Yeah,” Catherine was getting a little annoyed, ”We're all in pain, Anne. But the meds we're taking now are going to be the only meds we'll be able to take when we get out of here.”</p><p>”I just want to not feel pain,” Kitty pouted, ”And give all of that pain to Henry. All of it.”</p><p>”I'm down for that,” Cathy grinned.</p><p>”He gave us this pain!” Anne argued against no one, ”He deserves it!”</p><p>”I hope he's burning wherever he is,” Catherine hissed, glaring at the floor.</p><p>Jane nodded in agreement.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”Lina. Lina. Lina. Lina. Lin-”</p><p>”Anne, please-”</p><p>”Lina, I want more meds-”</p><p>”Anne, you can't. Okay?”</p><p>”Lina, everything hurttsss!”</p><p>”Yes, and it will for a while,” Catherine looked at Anne, ”That's how injuries work.”</p><p>Anne pouted and rolled over, ”Fine.”</p><p>It was quiet for a bit. Catherine needed a break from everyone talking. She loved Anne, but dang it was she whiny when she was off the meds.</p><p>”Li-”</p><p>”Anne, if you ask for meds, I'm going to lose it.”</p><p>Anne went quiet for a second, then spoke up, ”...Okay... Sorry.”</p><p>That made Catherine pause. She was getting tired of Anne whining, but this didn't seem any better. She glanced at the others, but everyone else was still asleep. Jane had made them all take a nap, but Catherine couldn't sleep and just gave up after 20 minutes to see Anne also couldn't sleep.</p><p><em>Okay...</em> She thought, I can do this. <em>If we're gonna date, I have to learn how to handle her instead of letting everyone else do it. I've handled her before! I got this.</em></p><p>”Anne?” She asked, quietly, looking over at her. She saw Anne was under the blanket, her back turned to her.</p><p>After no reply, she tried again, ”Anne? I'm sorry, that was harsher than necessary.”</p><p>Anne still stayed quiet.</p><p>Catherine tilted her head, pausing for a second. Okay... Okay, let me think for a second...</p><p>”Do you want to me to go to your bed and sing again?” Catherine suggested after a few seconds, ”I can... I don't know. We can just cuddle if you want to?”</p><p>”... Okay.” Anne sat up and looked at her, ”I'm sorry, I know I'm being kind of whiny. And pushing your buttons. I just... I don't know. Everything just kinda hurts so I- I don't know.”</p><p>”I know,” Catherine offered a small smile, ”It'll stop hurting eventually. Do you want to do something?”</p><p>Anne got up and walked over, climbing into bed with Catherine. She sighed, ”Can we just... Lay here for a bit?”</p><p>”Of course, Bo,” Catherine kissed her forward and hugged her, ”Always.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”AWWW!!!” Kitty cooed, making Anne and Catherine shoot up, ”Araleyn content!”</p><p>”Araleyn?” Jane asked.</p><p>”Aragon and Boleyn,” Cathy explained, ”But like... Mashed together.”</p><p>”Ship name!” Anna grinned.</p><p>Anne stuck her tongue out and hugged Catherine, ”Fine, take your Araleyn content!”</p><p>Kitty giggled, ”You two are so cute!”</p><p>Just then, the doctor, the guy from before, who tried to separate them, walked in. They all fell quiet and he said, ”You'll be leaving tomorrow. For your last night, you have to spend it in pairs. We got a rush of new patients and need the room.” After a second glance, they saw that his nametag said ’Dr. Gahge.’</p><p>”Wh-” Anne opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.</p><p>”It's necessary,” He glared at her, then looked at the rest of them, ”The Chief signed off on it already. There's nothing you can do. Choose your pairs and separate by 8:00 PM.”</p><p>He walked out and they all sighed.</p><p>”Okay, well,” Jane looked at them, ”How about we go by similar injuries, then? It'll be easier for the doctors to treat us and all.”</p><p>Anne looked at Catherine, hesitant, then nodded, ”Makes sense, I guess.”</p><p>”So, Catherine and Jane,” Cathy began, ”Me and Kitty, and Anna and Anne.”</p><p>”Cool,” Anne grinned and looked at Anna.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>“Hey, Cathy?” Kitty asked, when the two of them got to their room.</p><p>“Yeah, Kit?” She looked at her.</p><p>“Do you mind if we, like...” Kitty anxiously fiddled her fingers, ”Sleep together?”</p><p>Cathy turned red, ”What?”</p><p>“Not like that!” Kitty frantically waved her hands, equally red, ”I-I just have a lot of nightmare- lot of nightmares and we're somewhere new so-”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Cathy looked at the beds, ”Um, which one?”</p><p>“The one farthest from the bed,” Kitty grabbed her hand and they walked over.</p><p>Cathy smiled and climbed in first, Kitty following. Cathy wrapped her arms around her and they settled into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Kitty shuffled a little, nothing horrible, but noticeable. She usually just pressed herself further against Cathy.</p><p>“Hey, Cathy?” She said, at some point, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Yeah, Kitten?” Cathy hardly registered what she said before Kitty spoke up.</p><p>“I... I think I like you...”</p><p>“Y-You do?” Cathy blinked and she felt Kitty stiffen a little.</p><p>“Like... Romantically.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>More uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have said that I can go to the other be-”</p><p>“Hey,” Cathy sat up, pulling Kitty with her, ”I like you, too.”</p><p>“Romantically?” Kitty asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Romantically.” Cathy confirmed, pulling Kitty closer.</p><p>They both laid down and Kitty whispered, ”Cool, cool...”</p><p>They were quiet before Cathy asked, ”Dating?”</p><p>“Dating,” Kitty snuggled closer to her.</p><p>“Cool.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>They had all split into their rooms and eventually fell asleep. It was around 3:00 AM when Anna was awoken by a shuffling noise.</p><p>She groaned, ”Anne, you having a nightmare?”</p><p>After a few seconds of continued shuffling and no answer, she rolled over, ”Annie-”</p><p>She froze at the sight of a silhouette over Anne, holding a pillow over her face. Anne was struggling, obviously, but the silhouette had her arms pinned by their knees.</p><p>”HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Anna jumped up, getting a slight headrush.</p><p>The silhouette turned to her and she realized after a second it was Dr. Gahge.</p><p>Anna panicked and tackled him off of Anne, sighing in relief as she heard Anne gasping and sobbing.</p><p><em>At least she's still alive,</em> She thought, <em>That's somETHI-</em></p><p>Her thoughts cut off as she got kicked in the stomach, falling to her side. Her brain entered a panic mode, but she couldn't make out any coherent thought other than, <strong><em>AHHHHH!!!</em></strong>!</p><p>Someone grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, holding her by the neck. She kicked and punched, but was pretty physically weak already and felt her brain begin to shut down from the concussion and lack of oxygen.</p><p>She managed to let out a scream, calling for Jane, before her vision got blurry and she went limp, only half-conscious.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”JANE!”</p><p>Jane shot up, turning to see Catherine was jumping out of bed. So, she said, ”That was Anna, right?!” as she ran after her.</p><p>Catherine nodded, turning to see Kitty and Cathy there, as well.</p><p>Jane ran into Anne and Anna's room, gasping as she saw the sight. It took her a second to process, her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, but she immediately realized.</p><p>Anne was shaking and sobbing on her bed, Anna was being pushed up against the wall by someone, and she seemed limp.</p><p>The others obviously reacted a lot faster than Jane, Jane staying still for a solid second or two longer than them. </p><p>Catherine was by Anne's side in a second, Kitty had tackled the figure, Cathy was helping pin them down.</p><p>Jane ran over to Anna, propping her up and hugging her, whispering, ”Hey, I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry. It's okay.”</p><p>”J-Jane...?” Anna whispered, and Jane pulled back, grinning with tears in her eyes.</p><p>”Yeah, I'm here,” She reassured, ”Are you okay?”</p><p>”My fucking head hurts...” Anna mumbled, then stiffened, ”Wait, is Verführerin okay?! That- That shitty doctor, he-”</p><p>”Catherine is taking care of him, n-”</p><p>The lights clicked on and Jane winced at the sudden brightness. She covered Anna's eyes and tilted her head down, not wanting to aggravate her concussed brain anymore.</p><p>”What's going on?!” Someone yelled.</p><p>Jane whispered, ”Keep your eyes closed and look down, Anna, you still have a concussion.”</p><p>”Anne, please!” Catherine sounded panicked, ”It's okay, it's me, it's Catherine, you're okay!”</p><p>Jane glanced at the bed and jumped, pulling Anna and backing away. She reminded Anna to keep her head down and then looked at Kitty and Cathy.</p><p>They were standing behind Catherine, glancing from Anne do Dr. Gahge- Of course, it was him- looking panicked, scared, and pissed at the same time.</p><p>”Ma'am, calm down!” One of the security guards stepped closer to her, backing up as she lashed out.</p><p>She wasn't hurting anyone, she was just panicked. It was obvious to anyone with more than half a brain cell she just needed a little bit of space.</p><p>”Give her a second!” Catherine snapped, then took a step closer to Anne, ”Annie... Bo! Bo, look it's me. Catherine. He isn't here. You're okay now.”</p><p>”See!” Dr. Gahge glared at her, ”She attacked me! I was defending myself!”</p><p>”Bullshit!” Anna looked at her, winced at the lights, and looked down, ”I woke up to you pinning her down and pressing a Goddamn pillow to her face!”</p><p>Anne blinked and looked at everyone, looking like an injured wild animal, panicking and ready for anyone to attack her.</p><p>”We may need to get Psych into here and put her into Isolation-” One of the doctors began, before Anne cut him off.</p><p>”WAIT!” She stiffened and sat up, ”Y-YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY! I CA-I CAN'T DO IT-”</p><p>”No one is taking you anywhere!” Catherine reassured, holding her hand and stepping closer, ”It's okay.”</p><p>Anne grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, Catherine hugging her and whispering something. Anne melted into her embrace and went quiet except for her sobs.</p><p>Kitty shot a glare to Dr. Gahge, ”And him? What are you doing with him?”</p><p>”All of you will be separated until we can get statements,” One of the doctors explained, ”And you will all receive medical care-”</p><p>”Aren't there fucking cameras?!” Cathy snapped, ”And isn't there enough evidence?! He was hostile to us before, Anna says she saw that, we came in and saw him pinning her against the wall, choking her, and she was limp!”</p><p>”Yeah!” Anna argued, still looking down, ”I'm still fucking concussed! We're all still injured!”</p><p>”This is shit!” Kitty protested, ”He did it! It's obvious and-”</p><p>”They're gonna separate us?” Anne asked, quietly, from behind Catherine.</p><p>”No,” Catherine growled, glaring at them, ”No one is getting separated.”</p><p>”It's procedure,” One of the security guards said, ”And if you don't comply, force will be used.”</p><p>Anne's eyes widened and she held Catherine's hand tighter, ”What...?”</p><p>Kitty stepped closer to Anne, ”Don't worry, Anne, we'll take care of this.”</p><p>Jane glared at them, ”Can't you see that it really isn't necessary?! It's our word against his, he has future patterns of behavior like this! Anna has bruises around her neck!”</p><p>”You all still have bruises basically everywhere,” Dr. Gahge spat, ”There is no proof I gave any of them to you.”</p><p>”Look,” One of the doctors looked at them, ”Just go into separate rooms for ten minutes, give your statements, and we'll let you stay in the same room again.”</p><p>They all glanced at each other.</p><p>Cathy shot them a glare, ”Fine, but when Annie has a panic attack and injures herself more, know that we warned you.”</p><p>Jane walked over to Anne and the others, leading Anna with her.</p><p>”Okay,” Catherine looked at Anne, ”It's okay. You just have to go to the other room, tell them what you remember, and then we'll be together again.”</p><p>”Okay, okay...” Anne hugged Catherine, ”Don't be too long.”</p><p>”I won't,” Catherine promised, before pulling away.</p><p>”This is gonna suck,” Kitty mumbled, ”I mean... God.”</p><p>”Don't worry,” Cathy grabbed her hand and reassured her, ”If anything happens, scream, and we'll all be there in a second.”</p><p>”That goes for all of us,” Jane looked at them, ”We'll be okay. Don't worry.” she didn't 100% believe herself when she said it, but she really wanted to reassure them.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>Catherine, Jane, and Cathy got out around the same time- and in that order- and were worriedly waiting for the others.</p><p>Kat came next, she was quiet, and staying close to the others, particularly Cathy, as they waited in the hospital room for the others.</p><p>Anna came after a few minutes, keeping her eyes down, and angrily mumbling in German.</p><p>It had been a solid five minutes before Anne finally came out. The others asked why it had taken so long and she half-heartedly reassured them, but they noticed she seemed scared and quiet. In fact, she had only said a few words.</p><p>”What did they ask you guys?” Catherine asked as they went into the room. There were only three beds, but everyone knew who was going where.</p><p>”To say what happened,” Anna recalled, from her and Jane's shared bed, ”So, I did. They also asked me some questions like, ’What were your previous experiences with him?’ and stuff.”</p><p>Jane nodded, ”That's what I got.” Everyone else mumbled in agreement, except for Anne, who just nodded and scooted closer to Catherine.</p><p>”He did it,” Anna looked down, ”He is guilty. He has to go to jail. There's no way that he'll get out, right?”</p><p>”No way!” Kitty protested, ”He has a history of being mean to us! Annie doesn't have a violent history! There's no way they'll buy his story.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Jane nodded, ”How about we all try and get some sleep for now and deal with it in the morning?”</p><p>”Mm-hmm...” Kitty leaned against Cathy, ”Yeah, sleep sounds nice.”</p><p>They all nodded in agreement and tried to fall asleep. At least, they pretended to.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>Anna didn't sleep because she was afraid that something would happen to Anne or anyone else again and she was afraid</p><p>Jane didn't sleep because she was watching everyone else, making sure they wouldn't strain themselves, but was so exhausted herself she didn't really notice anything.</p><p>Kitty didn't sleep before she was watching Anne like a hawk to make sure she wasn't having nightmares or crying, and if she was, Kitty could notice and comfort her.</p><p>Cathy didn't sleep because she was watching Kitty. Also, her arm was really hurting her ever since she helped Kitty pin that piece of shit down. So, she figured, she couldn't sleep anyway. She would watch everyone.</p><p>Catherine didn't sleep because she couldn't let one more Goddamn bad thing to happen to Anne. If anyone even tried to come near them again, she would snap. She just wanted them to be able to recover.</p><p>Anne didn't sleep for a lot of reasons. She didn't want nightmares. She didn't want someone to come and hurt her. She didn't want to be weak. She didn't want other people to get hurt defending her.</p><p>So, none of them slept. Meaning they all had around 8 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours. They weren't doing okay.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>”Is anyone actually asleep?” Kitty asked, around 4 AM.</p><p>”No,” Cathy looked at her and sat up, ”But we probably should be.”</p><p>”This is the least amount of sleep I've ever gotten,” Jane mumbled, ”I mean, at least in this life.”</p><p>”Yeah...” Anna sighed and leaned on Jane, ”My head is killing me anyway, though.”</p><p>”Everything hurts,” Anne mumbled, pressing against Catherine more, her voice sounding scratchy, ”And I don't want nightmares... Or for some asshole to attack me.”</p><p>Catherine wrapped her arms around Anne, ”Don't worry, I won't let that happen anymore.”</p><p>”I'm both extremely tired and awake,” Cathy mumbled, ”It's like freezing to death while on fire.”</p><p>”That's what that's like,” Jane looked down.</p><p>”I wonder if he'll go to jail,” Anne stared at the ceiling, ”I mean... I was pretty fucking hysteric wasn't I?”</p><p>”You were panicked,” Anna corrected, ”It was obvious you weren't a danger to anyone.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Kitty looked at her, ”Don't worry, it'll be fine.”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah,” Anne sighed, ”I don't really remember that much, either. I just woke up and couldn't breathe, so.”</p><p>”I woke up and saw you being suffocated with a pillow,” Anna shuddered.</p><p>”I woke up to Anna screaming Jane's name,” Kitty nodded, ”But not in the good way.”</p><p>Anne snorted, and Jane and Anna turned red. Cathy giggled along with Kitty and Catherine shot them a look but was smiling.</p><p>”We're going home tomorrow,” Cathy noted, ”If we want to, at least.”</p><p>“I want to get the Hell out of here,” Anne spat.</p><p>“I just want this all to be over,” Catherine mumbled, ”We should have at least a week and just... Peace.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah...” Anna mumbled, ”Just... Chill.”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/>“Hell, yeah!” Anne grinned, hanging off of Catherine's arm, ”Going home. Finally...”</p><p>“We'll have some time to rest now!” Jane agreed, ”It's gonna be nice.”</p><p>“Relaxing time!” Anna stretched.</p><p>“And healing time...” Kitty mumbled, looking at the crutches.</p><p>“Yep,” Cathy glared at the cast in her arm, ”But it's not that long.”</p><p>“And it's fine,” Catherine looked at Anne, ”Because at least we're all here. Alive. And he's gone. So we're safe now.” She kissed Anne's forward and they all smiled.</p><p>They could start healing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mean for it to be so angsty I swear</p><p>There's gonna be more fluff</p><p>Also please tell me if I did typos or missed something in the tags</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>